Anonymous
by Faerietale456
Summary: Before Riku leaves with Sora to become a Keyblade Master, Namine wanted to let him know how she felt, despite becoming part of Kairi. She writes a letter to him through Kairi to express her feelings for him.


Anonymous

I loved everything about him. He was kind, straight forward, strong, honest, dedicated, and not to mention handsome. He kept me company as I restored Sora's memories, unchaining and rechaining them together. He would stay up with me during the long nights, saying a few words here and there. And every moment I spent with him made me happier than before. He was Riku.

Even after I finished restoring Sora, and Riku no longer saw me, I still felt the same. Except the happiness was replaced with heartache. I missed him so much, and he and I both knew we'd never see each other again. I'd just be a part of his memories, bound to fade from existence sooner or later.

When I had joined back with Kairi and we were back at Destiny Islands, I was overjoyed by the fact that I'd see Riku every day from then on. When we're together, he may only see Kairi, but I like to think that he sees me too, somehow.

But Kairi must not see what I see in Riku, because she's busy being with Sora in a more romantic sort of way. She calls him her boyfriend or something. I can't help but cringe every time their lips meet. I like Sora and all, but not in the same way as I feel about Riku. Every night as Kairi goes to sleep, I dream about the possibility of kissing Riku like that. Only it will never happen, will it? I often find myself wondering if Riku dreams about that, too.

Then the next day Kairi finds a message in a bottle from the king. When she brings it up to Sora and Riku, they get all excited as we read it together.

"We leave tomorrow," I hear Riku say. Each word is like a knife stabbing me in the chest. I know he has to go, but what if he doesn't come back?

That night, as Kairi dreamt, I tried something I hadn't done with her before. As she slept, I attempted speaking to her. It has worked with others before, so it shouldn't be any different with her.

"Please Kairi, please, please, please," I whispered my plea. "Help me out with this one."

Kairi's dream figure walked up to me. Her expression seemed calm, yet at the same time concerned. "What do you need my help with, Naminé."

"Well, Riku and Sora are leaving tomorrow and-"

"You want me to help you show Riku how you feel before he leaves, right? A confession note, perhaps?" she finishes for me.

I gasp. How did she know exactly what I wanted to do? I mean, we are the same person, but I never figured it was that easy.

"Oh, don't look so surprised, Naminé. I can feel your feelings, too, you know. Every time we're around him, I can sense your longing for him. Don't worry, Naminé, I can write him a note for you."

"But please don't sign it as my name, or your name or anything," I said, clutching where my heart would be. No, as much as I wanted to let Riku how I felt, I didn't want him knowing it was from me.

"If that's what you want," Kairi said, smiling sadly. "I'll do it, for you."

I felt Kairi wake up, take some paper out, and write my feelings down on paper. It probably wasn't that hard for her, being the same person as me.

I read through her eyes what the message she composed came out to be.

Dearest Riku,

Even though you may have forgotten about me, you've never left my mind. The time we spent together is something I treasure forever in my memories. Whatever happens in your journeys ahead, just remember that there is someone out there that loves you, and that someone is me.

Take care, and I pray for your safety as you go to become a Keyblade Master.

-Anonymous

The sun was just peeking over the horizon when Kairi finished writing the letter. She folded the note into thirds and carefully stuffed it inside a small pink envelope.

"Okay Naminé, are you ready to send it?" she asked as she made her way over to Riku's house, taping the envelope to the door.

I smiled inside. Bittersweet remorse filled me. Shouldn't I be entirely happy with this note? Kairi was nice enough to help me, anyway. Riku will now know how I feel, even if he might not know those feelings belong to me. He'll never know, but that was how it was going to be in the first place. In the end, the effort was probably as hopeless as my love.


End file.
